Greninja
Greninja was the sixth newcomer announed for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. He is a Pokemon from the games Pokemon X and Y, and is the final evolution of the Water starter Pokemon, Froakie. Background Greninja is Pokemon #658 and known as the "Ninja Pokemon" He's a bad NINJA FROG and is from Pokemon X and Y. NINJA FROG. And he attacks with ninja swords and shuriken made out of WATER, how bad@$$ is that. Feedback Greninja received mixed feedback upon reveal. One half of the fanbase said "OMG GRENINJA SU GUUUUUD". The part of the fanbase with the biggest reaction was from Mewtwo fans. After Greninja's reveal, which apparently "hinted at Mewtwo" they think Greninja took Mewtwo's spot on the roster, which is false. But that's what GameFAQS is about, amirite? Gallery Greninjas.png|Greninja's official artwork for Super Smash Bros. 4 greninja_28990.nphd.jpg|Greninja's reveal tagline. GreninjaFS.gif|Greninja's Final Smash, "Night Slash", which it calls "JAHJAHJAHJAHJAHJAHJAHJAHJAHJAHJAHJAH" gredrawing.jpg|Greninja's official "Poster" drawn by Ken Sugimori greninjaB.jpg|Charizard getting sp00ked by Greninja's Water Shiruken Greninja tongue.jpg|Greninja's tongue Greninja concept art.png|The concept art that made Sakurai choose Greninja for Smash. GreninjaGivingSlippyToadADeathGlare.jpg|Greninja using Mean Look on Slippy. Greninja.jpg|Its newcomer artwork. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Challenger From the Shadows|Its reveal trailer. nerf.jpg|Greninja post-balance patch. Ash-Greninja.png|Greninja's Not-Mega Evolution. Trivia * He has a broken ability called protean which can switch up his weaknesses. * Mikokiri hates this Pokemon more than Charizard and Pikachu combined. ** She actually hates him so much. * Svedeesh Cheff also hated Greninja due to its popularity on SmashFAQs (which exceeds that of his husbando) combined with its English Pokémon Speak voice, which he initially found to be irritating and childish. After getting the game and trying out Greninja, he warmed up to it thanks to its awesome moveset and its voice actually sounding creepier and more sinister than he (wrongly) remembered. He even ended up liking the character enough to write a fanfiction about it. * Speaking of which, Greninja's English voice is a point of contention. There are some people who love it for being cute, and others who hate it for being silly, cartoonish and (of course) preemptively based on the anime. At least it sounds more like an actual frog than the usual "generic-high-pitched-human-voice" Pokémon voices that people often take issue with. * Meanwhile, it shares its Japanese voice with fellow ninja Strider Hiryu. Quick everyone, start hating on dubs! * Speaking of Svedeesh Cheff, he claimed that Greninja would be the best choice for a Pokémon newcomer the day before Greninja's trailer came out. In the same post, he expressed that Charizard should return as a solo character. * Greninja was severely nerfed in the 1.0.4 patch, even before the Wii U version came out and people were getting used to his top-tier-material fun playstyle. * It was the first Pokémon to get an event distribution for the Pokémon ''games based on its ''Smash incarnation. * It has recently been discovered that, when you press B while Greninja is dashing, he'll do a teleport. How this will affect the meta is as of yet unknown. Category:Newcomers Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Generation VI Category:Characters with Counters Category:Water Types Category:Dark Types Category:OCs Category:Ninja Power Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters